Max Ride: Ultimate Flight (1)
Max Ride: Ultimate Flight #1 is the first issue of the second arc of Marvel's Maximum Ride comic adaptation. Plot The issue opens with Fang in an ambulance, badly hurt, as Max looks on. Thirty minutes earlier, the Flock fly above Washington D.C., discussing their search for their parents and wondering what they’ll be like. Max is the only one who has not found a file on her parents. Fang suggests that there was another file they missed in the Institute, but Max says that the important thing was that they all escaped. Suddenly she spots flying Erasers heading towards them, led by Ari. The Flock fights back, mocking the Erasers for their bad flying skills. Fang begins, “Who puts wings on a frid—” when he is stabbed and falls. Max dives after him, but they both crash into the ground. The Erasers fly away and the rest of the Flock drops down to Max, who is holding a wounded Fang in her arms. The ambulance arrives at the hospital and Fang is taken inside, leaving Max behind. The rest of the Flock lands around her and asks if Fang will be all right. Max notes to herself that at least the Voice is being quiet. The Flock waits in the hospital until they’re allowed into Fang’s room. As soon as they enter, someone closes the door behind them. They are trapped in the room with three strange adults. Max attacks, knocking one of the men backwards, but the woman calms her down and introduces herself as Anne Walker from the FBI. Anne shows them a Top Secret file, revealing that they’ve found other victims of the School’s experiments, such as the hybrids who escaped from the Institute. These hybrids soon died. Anne wants to help the Flock, but Fang asks why they should trust her. Anne calls in Total. The kids are surprised to see a small black Scottie enter the room, and more surprised when it begins to talk. Total escaped from another facility about six months ago and has been providing the FBI with info. Anne offers the Flock medical care and a safe place to stay. She drives them out to an old farmhouse in the country, where they can lie low while Fang recovers. They quickly settle in, but Max is pensive. Although there are enough rooms for everyone to have their own, Max insists that they all sleep in the same room for safety. Angel’s mind-reading reveals only that Anne is happy to have them there. At night, Fang and Max are in the study. Max searches on the Internet for the addresses of their parents, but every single one is a dead end. Feeling lied to, Max slams her fists against the desk in frustration. Fang reassures her that they’ll get through it and teasingly asks if he gets a kiss goodnight, but she storms out. Max has a nightmare that they’re back at the School and that she’s becoming an Eraser. When she wakes up, the Voice returns, reminding her of her mission to save the world. Anne and the Flock relax out at a pond. Max flies overhead but experiences a sudden burst of super-speed. The others are impressed, but Max walks back to the house alone. More time passes, until one morning over breakfast when Anne reveals that they will now begin attending school. Trivia * The Ultimate Flight comic collection contains the original page drafts. Max has her facial scars from First Flight, and the Flock is drawn with large, avian wings. These things were changed for the final pages. Images Ultimate flight 1 variant cover.jpg Category:Comics Category:Max Ride: Ultimate Flight